Sydney Showboats Cruises - Go back in time with Showboat’s glamorous dinner with show
How would you like to go back in time to an era when glitz and glamour, romance and chivalry were the order of the day? The Sydney Showboat is definitely no time machine; but when glamorous showgirls in glitzy, beaded outfits usher you into this luxury paddlewheeler, you’re magically transported to a world that is defined by yesteryear charm. Stylish air-conditioned interiors, gleaming woodwork lined with rich textured fabric and backlit marble – all set the stage for a spectacular Showboat dinner cruise on Sydney Harbour. It’s a seamless blend of old and new that gives you a taste of the old world with all comforts of modernity to enhance the cruising experience! But, what really sets this Sydney Harbour dinner cruise apart from the numerous other options out on Sydney Harbour? It’s undoubtedly the “Dinner with Show” feature… and not just any show… It’s the ‘Voyage of Love’ – Sydney’s most spectacular performance by a talented Australian ensemble that never fails to surprise or entertain! Singers, dancers and musicians, all dressed in jazzy costumes of yesteryear, come together to captivate you with incredible performances that take you on an exotic journey –a ‘Voyage of Love’ that traverses diverse countries and cultures! This one-of-a-kind entertainment is a flawless routine of creativity and choreography executed by dancers who use their bodies and expressions in ways that best define the music and storyline – an act that is guaranteed to leave you spellbound! Then, of course, there’s the delightful Mr Showboat who brings mesmerising magic acts to the table, distorting reality right before your very eyes. It’s the kind of entertainment that amuses the ear, deceives the eye and astonishes the mind – never failing to disappoint! So, who wouldn’t love this dinner cruise with show out on Sydney Harbour? The Sydney Showboat is also a dining destination that can’t be quite compared to any other. You can begin your evening unwinding with refreshing beverages from a wine list that includes an interesting array of cocktails and spirits, beer, wine and soft drinks. In keeping with the old-world theme, dining is a formal experience with a delectable three-course meal being served to your table, with courteous staff attending to your every need. After your meal you could leisurely stroll the decks of the Showboat on your Sydney Harbour dinner cruise and be treated Sydney’s breathtaking sights and sounds that will enchant you beyond words! As the paddlewheels churn lapping up the water, you will find yourself cruising past the magnificent Opera House, the Harbour Bridge, Luna Park, Fort Denison and the dazzling harbour skyline – an experience you definitely don’t want to miss! So, if it’s a dinner cruise in Sydney that you’re looking for, why not enhance the experience with Sydney Showboats that offers a dazzling show and variety entertainment as well? For a more comprehensive guide to "Sydney Showboats" cruise packages and more details about "Sydney Showboats Dinner with Show package" visit www.sydneyshowboats.com.au/sydney-showboat-dinner-cruise-package.php. Category:Sydney Harbour Dinner Cruise, dinner cruise sydney, dinner cruise gift vouchers, luxury dinner cruise sydney, Sydney Harbour Dinner Cruise with show, dining cruises sydney, cruise dinner packages in sydney, dinner cruises on sydney harbour